Truly Twilight
by WolfPyre
Summary: Another True adventure only this time in the Twilight Universe. Please see the authors note for more info! WARNING: There is spanking and bad language in this fic. Please do not read this if that offends you.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay True fans…I've got writers block for True in the Magnificent Seven universe. So, I started to think about what would happen to True after all of the guys died and she was on her own. The story below is what I came up with._**

**_AN: All characters except True belong to those that created them._**

**For the purpose of this story, the timeline for when Jasper was turned has been altered a bit.**

"Get your hands off me!" True growled as she was led into the Sheriff's office.

"Can it kid." The officer spat back. He had enough of the girl's attitude.

"Piss off!"

"Listen kid…"

"Listen dickweed…"

"I've had it with your…"

"That's enough Mark." Chief Charlie Swan had heard the commotion from his office and felt he should step in. He eyed the child in his deputy's grip. "Who's this?"

"Don't know. She won't talk." Mark tightened his grip as the girl tried to break free. "Caught her stealing."

"All right. I'll take it from here. Go get some coffee." He took hold of the child and waited until Mark passed him before addressing the girl. "Look kid, I want to help you out but I can't do that if you don't tell me who you are."

"Don't need any help. Just let me go and I'll be on my way." She tried to pull free and failed. "I said to let me the fuck go!"

"True Tanner!"

"Aw hell." True spun around and pasted a smile on her face. "Hey Doc, what are you doing here?"

Charlie looked from the girl to Carlisle. "You know this kid?"

"Yes. I have known True and her family for many years." Carlisle stared at True until she diverted her gaze. "What has she done?"

"Mark caught her stealing." Charlie replied. He looked down at True. "Why are you alone?"

True had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't smile. She'd had to play this game before. "Ah, I got tired of all rules and lit out on my own. Some ass I hitched a ride from got too friendly and I made him drop me off in this lame ass town."

"True, please control your language or I will control it for you."

True rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Chief Swan, would you excuse us for a moment?" Carlisle said as he grabbed True's collar and pulled her out of hearing range.

"Quit it, now. I have neither the time nor inclination to put up with your attitude. After I get you out of trouble, you _will_ be coming back to my house and we _will_ be discussing everything. Now, you are going to go over to Chief Swan, apologize, and keep quiet. Do you understand?"

True debated whether to argue, but a raised eyebrow form Carlisle ended the debate. "Yes sir." She replied automatically as she headed back to stand in front of the Chief. "I apologize for my behavior."

The fact that a few choice words subdued the child surprised Charlie. He thought it would have take much more than that to control the smart mouthed kid and his respect for Carlisle went up a notch. "Apology accepted."

"If you do not mind, I will take charge of True. I am sure her family has been worried about her and will be glad she is in my custody."

Charlie scratched his chin. "Well, I suppose that's okay, seeing that True knows you and all. It's better than a night in lock up."

"Ah, that aint so bad." True quipped.

"You've been in jail before?"

"Couple of times, but since no charges were filed, you won't find me in your systems." True lied smoothly. In truth, she had become quite adept in hacking computers. The systems in the backwater towns she had been arrested in were simple and she managed to make her files 'disappear'.

Carlisle frowned. "Well, it appears that is something else will need to discuss that at length once I get you home."

True gulped and unconsciously put her hands in her back pockets when she saw the look on his face. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if I stay in jail."

Charlie saw the look on the Doctors face as well, and fought his urge to smile. It was obvious the girl had some idea of what was in store for her.

"If the store owner decides to press charges, please contact me." Carlisle told Charlie as he put his hand on True's neck and directed her towards the doors.

"I'll do that."

* * *

Once in the car, Carlisle let his irritation show. "Where have you been? Adam called me this morning and said you'd been gone for over a week. He said it looked like you ran away."

"I did. He was such a hard ass and I was getting tired of dealing with him, so I left."

"You couldn't have called me and let me know?"

"So you could come find me and take me back to him?" True shook her head. "No fucking way!"

"I was at the police station to file a missing persons report on you True…" Carlisle stopped to calm himself. Normally he was slow to anger, but his worry over her whereabouts caused his infinite patience to slip. "Why on Earth would you steal? You have plenty of money at your disposal."

True didn't answer. He was already disappointed in her, and once he heard why she was stealing, he'd be beyond angry.

"I asked you a question young lady and I expect an answer."

True stole a quick glance at him and sighed. "Aw, do I have to?"

Carlisle's reply was a sharp swat to her thigh.

"I was bored." She said quietly and rubbed her leg.

"You risked going to jail because you were bored?" Carlisle clenched the steering wheel, doing his best not throttle the child beside him. "We will be home in a few minute. Once Esme is done fawning over you, we will be going to my study and we will discuss where you have been and what you have been doing."

* * *

"Everyone please meet me in the living room." Carlisle said as he entered the house and ushered True through the foyer and into the room, knowing they would all hear him.

"True darling!" Esme gushed as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Esme, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am just so glad to see you!"

Suddenly Edward grabbed his head and fell to the ground in agony. He'd never felt such pain before.

"Stay out of my fucking head Eddie!" True growled.

"True stop!" Carlisle commanded.

True glared at Edward for a few seconds more before relenting. "Fine. But tell him to stay out!"

Carlisle knelt beside Edward. "Are you all right?"

"What happened? How did she…"

He helped Edward stand and led him to the couch, before turning back to True. "Do not do that again."

"But he…"

"Not again."

"Fine." True huffed. She was so intent on keeping Edward out, she'd forgotten about the others in the room. "Hey Em!" She greeted and threw herself in his arms.

Emmett picked her up and spun her around before setting her on her feet. "Hey Brat!"

Rosalie stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the child. The last time she'd met True, the girl did everything she could make her life miserable. "Well, great. Just great!"

"Rose." Carlisle scolded.

True smiled. She'd only been in the house for five minutes and she's already gotten Rosalie in trouble! She looked at the other two people in the room and assumed they were Jasper and Alice. Carlisle had told her about them, but they hadn't met yet. She didn't know why, but Jasper looked so familiar. "Captain Whitlock?"

Jasper looked at the girl. She looked familiar as well, but he couldn't place her. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, True. Remember? You and your troop stayed just outside of a little town called Four Corners."

Jasper's eyes widened. He certainly remembered the little hellion that terrorized his men, but that was well over 135 years ago. It couldn't be the same child unless she was also a vampire, which he knew she was not. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is." Carlisle replied. "True's story is complicated, so I'll give you the quick version." He explained that True was from the future, her role in her clan as a thief and that she had been sent back in time as punishment for all of her transgressions. "She is also an Oalyssagh, or Mystic, with the capability to control nature and the elements, and apparently some new abilities." He added with an arched brow.

"Um, yeah. I have a few more. It seems like the more I use them, the more powers I get." She explained, knowing Carlisle was talking about what she did to Edward.

"We will discuss these new abilities at length later."

"Do we have to?" True whined.

"True." Carlisle rebuked. He rubbed his forehead, wondering for the thousandth time if it were possible for a vampire to get a headache. "She also has a growth inhibitor implanted in her body. She is the relatively same age she was when she was sent back."

"So, you will not get any older?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I was supposed to be getting one year older every three years as my friend Canyon helped you adjust implant. But it only worked for about eight years, so I am technically around 11 years old now. Though it doesn't appear I grew much." She added in dismay.

"Well perhaps this time, with the technology today, I can either remove it or adjust it again for you."

"This time?" Alice asked.

"Yes, when True and I met, I tried to help her. I was unable to do anything without causing permanent damage."

Jasper spoke up. "Just how did you meet?"

"We met at a hospital. My brother, Vin, was dying of tuberculosis." True replied sadly. "Because I have a very strong and slightly different immune system, there was no threat of me getting sick so I went with him."

"He held on for quite a while and we became friends. He knew what I was, though I never told him."

"How?"

"Indian legends. Well, those and Vin had a creepy ability to just know things about people." True answered. "And since Carlisle had his own secrets, he knew he could trust him with mine."

"True wouldn't leave his side, though we tried to make her once."

"Yeah, and you didn't try that again. Not after I set the door to Vin's room on fire while you were in it."

"Wouldn't you have died too?"

"Nah. I can control fire, remember, Vin and I would have been just fine."

"If I remember correctly Vin had me set your backside on fire for that little stunt."

True gave a small smile. "Yeah, he sure did."

"Why you Carlisle?"

"Well, by that time, he was so weak he could barely feed himself. He said that if I wanted any peace, I needed to take True in hand since he could not." Carlisle replied. "He explained that if True's behavior went unchecked, she would wreak havoc on the hospital. So, in a way, I became her guardian."

"Taking strays in even then, huh?" Emmett quipped.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Carlisle stroked True's hair fondly.

"Normally, Vin would have had one of my uncles come keep an eye on me, but he didn't want any of them to get sick." True sighed. "After Vin died I went back to live with them. I stayed with one uncle or the other, but eventually, they all died. Then I lived with Chris's son Billy and his family, until they died too." True paused for a moment, lost in the past. "I got so tired of people I loved dying that I just went out on my own. Me and Carlisle lost touch for a while after that."

"How did you survive?"

"Well, I have quite a few, er, talents that helped me make money and live a decent life. Eventually though, questions were asked and I needed to move on. I got tired of running so I found Carlisle's address and wrote him, asking for his help. He was afraid it wouldn't be safe for me to live with him, so he set me up with a house and a caregiver who looked out for me when the authorities came sniffing around."

"Talents like what you did to Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, sort of." True replied.

"What _did_ you do to me?" Edward asked.

"Sorry Eddie boy, but I don't divulge my secrets." True giggled. "Anyway, every few years, Carlisle finds me a new place to live and a new caretaker. The last one didn't work out so well, so I left."

"Why didn't you just take her in Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I thought about it often, but I was afraid having a human living under the same roof would be too much of a temptation. Since Edward found Bella, though, I have reconsidered. True will be staying with us now."

"I told you, I don't want to stay here!"

"It is not up for discussion."

True and Carlisle stared at each other until True's stomach growled, breaking the tension. "Ya got any food around here?"

"I can make you something. Follow me please." Esme replied.

"You cook? For real? I didn't think you guys could eat."

"We don't. But one does need to keep up appearances."

"Ohhhh, right." True entered the spacious kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Esme put together a couple of sandwiches and retrieved an apple from the bowl on the counter. "There, how's that?"

"Perfect." True cleared her plate in record time, sat back, patted her stomach and burped. "That was delicious."

"Thank you."

With True's hunger sated, Carlisle felt this was probably the best time to have his talk with her. "I believe you and I have some things to discuss."

True shivered as a chill raced up her spine. "Ya know, now isn't such a good time. I might be able to pencil you in for next Thursday."

Esme had to cover the smile that came from the girl's impertinence.

"Now True."

True heaved a huge sigh as she stood up and followed Carlisle up to his study.

* * *

True stood in front of Carlisle's desk trying to maintain eye contact and failing miserable. He'd been sitting there for the past few minutes just staring at her and it was unnerving. After another minute of silence, True cracked. "Okay, okay. I was wrong to just go running off. And I was wrong to steal. Can you just yell at me or something so we can get this over with?"

Carlisle remained silent.

"Aw, c'mon. I said I was wrong, will you just say something already?"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "I am glad you realize what you have done was wrong. I was beginning to think there was more to your behavior that I originally though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I feel you have been without structure for too long. Which is why I said you would be staying with us, permanently."

True paled. She didn't want a guardian who would actually _care_ about how she behaved. "But…but it's too dangerous. You said so yourself."

"I have been proven wrong. Edward has a human mate and we have managed to keep her safe."

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I am _not_ staying here. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"This is not up for discussion."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will contact Child Protective Services and tell them I found a runaway, then petition the court to let me become your guardian. Your name and information will in the system so if you try to leave , all I need to do is contact the police and you will be escorted back to me." Carlisle smiled. "Either way, you will be staying with me. The question is will it be officially or unofficially."

"You're not playing fair." She knew she could try breaking into the system to erase her information, but it would take time and a lot of work to hack into the state's computers. She wouldn't be able to do it with a bunch of vampires watching her every move, especially since they didn't sleep.

"Right now, all I care about is you and your well being."

"What about all my stuff?"

"You and Jasper can go collect it from the house. It will give you a chance to get to know each other."

"I don't wanna get to know him." True pouted. "Maaaan. This sucks."

"Perhaps, but this is how it will be so it is best you accept it." Carlisle stood , walked around his desk, and took a seat on the sofa. As much as he hated being the disciplinarian, he knew he needed get the girl under control before her behavior got her into real trouble.

"Now, I believe we have talked enough. Come here please."

True knew what was coming next and wasn't about to stick around for it . She used her powers to hold Carlisle in place and made a mad dash for the door. She flung it open, hit what felt like a wall, and fell to the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked as he pulled her to her feet and led her over to his father's side. "Let him go. Now."

True glared at Edward, but did as he asked knowing she couldn't keep him out of her head _and_ restrain Carlisle at the same time. Normally she could multi-task, but Edward was strong and it took a lot to keep him out.

"Thank you Son. Please go join the others. We will be done in a moment."

Once Edward was gone, Carlisle reached over, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled down the zipper. "You're antics just proved to me that you need more supervision than I had expected. I am sure we are all up to the task." He pushed her jeans to her knees and pulled her over his lap.

"Fuckin A!" True gasped when her underwear went south as well.

"You do not steal. You do not use your powers on me. You most definetly do not run away. And you will control your language. Am I clear?" At True's nod, he began.

The first swat took her breath away. It had been a long time since she was over someone's knee and she'd forgotten just how much it hurt!

"Please Carlisle. Stop! I promise, no more messing around!" She pleaded, but the swats just kept coming. She tried avoiding the smacks, but he had a good hold on her. "Please!"

Carlisle knew True was at her breaking point and laid down five more spanks before stopping. He gave her a few moments to regain control, before standing her up and rearranging her clothes.

True rubbed furiously at the pain in her backside as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I know." Carlisle pulled her onto his lap, being sure her backside didn't touch his leg, and put his arms around her. True clung to him. It had been so long since anyone had comforted her, she almost forgot how good it felt.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him with a slight smile. "You have a hard hand!"

"So I have been told." Carlisle ruffled True's hair. "Come. From the way you were yelling Esme probably thinks I was trying to kill you. She will want to see for herself you are alive and well."

* * *

The rest of the family had remained in the living room while Carlisle and True went upstairs to have their discussion. Since Alice was sure none of them wanted to hear what was going to happen, she decided a distraction was in order.

"So, Jazz. You know True?"

"Unfortunately yes." Jasper replied. "She terrorized my troop when we were camped outside the town she and her brother lived in."

"Surely she wasn't that bad."

"You weren't there. That little brat was constantly playing pranks on us. At first, they were simple and harmless."

"At first?"

"Yes, simple things like sand in our water jugs and horse manure in our boots."

"But…"

"But then she move onto more dangerous things. She would have really been hurt if I didn't intervene."

**FLASHBACK**

"Aw c'mon Creed. It'll be funny watching them try to catch their horses."

"True, they are armed soldiers. They shoot us if they catch us!"

"No they won't. Besides, we won't be nowhere near them. An you know I can get the horses back if they stray too far."

Creed frowned. Normally he went along with True's harebrained ideas, but he wasn't so sure about this. "I don't know…."

True gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please? I can't do this without ya."

Creed knew he was going to regret this, but he just couldn't tell her no. "Aww, all right. But when we get caught I'm tellin Vin it was all your idea!"

True smiled and started tying the strings of fire crackers together. When all was ready, she snuck behind one of the supply wagons and waved for Creed to join her. "We'll start with one, just to make sure they aint duds, then we'll throw the first pack."

She took a firecracker and tossed it into the fire at the center of the camp. CRACK! She giggled as the men jumped up and pulled their guns, obviously thinking someone was shooting at them. After they realized there was no threat, they put their guns away and returned to what they were doing.

"Okay. Now for the real fun." She picked the first string of firecrackers, folded them up so they were easier to throw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Startled, True looked up at the soldier standing behind her and smiled evilly. Before he could stop her she chucked them into the fire. Chaos ensued as man and beast ran for cover. True jumped up to run as well, but she the soldier swept her up into arms and dropped over his shoulder. She pushed up off his back and saw Creed running away, but knew he would never be able to come back with help in time. She was on her own.

The soldier kept her over his shoulder until the men had regained control of themselves and their horses. When he set her on her feet, she immediately kicked him as hard as she could.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he let her go to grab his leg.

True turned to run again, only to be captured once more.

"Don't let her go Captain Whitlock! She's the one who started this."

True looked up at the Captain. "Lemme go! I didn't do nothin."

"Oh no? Then what are these?" He asked as he plucked the rest of the firecrackers out of the girls back pocket.

"Nothin that concerns you!" True replied angrily. Without thinking, she spit at him, hitting him right between the eyes. She paled as he wiped his face with his sleeve and glared down at her.

"That was a big mistake." He ground out as he carried her into one of the tents and dumped her onto the bed.

True's eyes widened as he removed his belt. "Wh-what are ya doin?"

"Teaching you some manners." He replied as he folded the belt in half and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh hell no! Ya touch me an my brother's gonna kill ya."

"I doubt that, especially once I tell him what you have done." He pulled her over his knee and started to swat her backside hard with his belt.

"You fucker! Let me go!"

His response to her outburst was to bring the belt down harder. "Let this serve as a lesson to never, ever use my troop for your amusement again. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes!" True cried. "Just stop!"

Captain Whitlock stopped and let the girl up. She looked so pitiful standing in front of him, rubbing her backside, that he couldn't help but put his arm around her. "It's all right now. We're done here."

True wiped at the tears in her eyes. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to." Before any more could be said, they were interrupted by one of his men.

"Captain, there are a group of men outside. They're here for the girl."

"That'd be my brother and uncles." True told the Captain. "Do ya really gotta tell'em?"

"Oh, I most certainly do."

**END FLASHBACK**

"That girl is crazy!" Emmett exclaimed. "So, what happened with her brother?"

"He agree with Jasper of course." True said as she came into the room with Carlisle. "And once he got me back to town, he gave me a whippin that made Jasper's feel like a brush with a power puff!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Esme asked.

"Fuck yeah." True mumbled.

"Things were different back then." Jasper answered. "I knew what would happen once she was back home so I actually went easy on her."

"_That _was fucking easy?" True asked incredulously. "Man, I'd hate to seriously piss you off."

"You're going to if you keep using that language." Jasper replied. "It's not only disrespectful but rude, especially in front of the women. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah."

"Yes what?"

True looked up in surprise. It had been a long time since someone had expected her to be so formal. "Yes sir."

"Good." Jasper turned to Alice. "I need to go hunt."

Alice was in shock. She'd never seen Jasper so stern before. She could easily see why he was in command when he was in the army. "Sure. Let's go."

Once they were gone, True let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Felt like I was talking to Chris for a minute there." She grumbled.

"Who is Chris?" Rosalie asked.

"He was my brother's best friend. He was more of a father figure than anything else. He had a glare that would have people shitting their pants when he directed at them. He was the last person I wanted to piss off, besides Vin of course."

True jumped when a hard smack landed on the seat of her jeans. She spun around to glare at her attacker and was shocked to see Jasper there. He bent her over under his arm and landed five more swats, reigniting the fire Carlisle started. "I warned you." He said as he let her go. Before True could formulate a reply, he was gone.

"What the hel…er, heck just happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"Obviously you forgot about our heightened senses and speed." Carlisle answered, doing his best to not smile at the bewildered look on True's face.

True rubbed her backside. "Gonna have to remember that."

Carlisle noticed it had darkened considerably outside since he and True arrived home and checked his watch. "I think it is time for you to be in bed True."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"But I haven't had a bed time in over 100 years!" True argued.

"Perhaps that is part of the problem." Carlisle countered.

Esme knew her husband was coming to the end of his patience with True and decided to take control of the situation. "Come. I will help you get ready for bed." She said as she fingered True's curls. "I'll even brush your hair if you would like."

True looked at Esme. She didn't have many women in her life and didn't know quite what to say, but she knew the she was trying to keep her from having another encounter with Carlisle's hand. "Um, yeah , sure. That'd be great."

Esme turned to Rosalie. "There is a box of children's clothes I purchased to donate to charity in the garage. I believe there is a pair of pajamas in there. Would you please go get them?"

Rosalie frowned. "Why? I didn't invite her here."

"I didn't invite me here either." True added insolently.

Carlisle gave both girls a stern look before addressing his daughter. "Rosalie please."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Alice made the announcement that she was taking True to the mall to get some clothes. "You can't keep wearing those old, disgusting things." She said distastefully as she eyed True's ripped jeans and black T-shirt.

"What's wrong with them?" True asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"If you have to ask, you need more help than I thought."

"But I got a bunch of stuff to wear at my house. I'm going to go get it later."

"If they are anything like you are wearing now, you need serious help."

"But…"

"True darling, it is best to just let Alice have her way when it comes to fashion." Esme interrupted.

"Um, okay." She replied. As she finished her food, she realized that being at the mall would give her a good chance to escape. It wasn't that she didn't like it here, but she didn't want all the rules and expectations that came with a family. She liked being on her own and had no intention of staying.

Jasper had been standing at the doorway while the conversation took place and saw the look that crossed True's face. The child obviously had an ulterior motive. "I'll take you Alice."

"Oh, thanks Jazz, but that isn't necessary. True and I will be just fine."

"It'll just be boring for you Capt…I mean Jasper. You should stay here." True added.

"All the same, I think I will go."

"Aw Alice! I'm not wearing those!"

"But they are adorable!"

"I don't care. I'll look like a sissy!"

"Please True? They're just dresses."

"Alice, I'm warning you. If you buy those…those things, there will be a bonfire tonight!"

"Okay, okay. What about these?"

Jasper smiled as he stood outside the dressing room. They had been going at it like that for over an hour. "Alice honey. Why don't you just let her choose what she wants?"

Alice stuck her head over the door. "All she _wants _are jeans and T-shirts….black T-shirts. Her wardrobe will be absolutely appalling without my intervention!"

Jasper knew it was useless to keep arguing. "Yes love."

After two more hours, Alice had been able to wear down True's resistance enough to get her almost an entire closet's worth of outfits. "Just one more store and you'll be all set."

"Aw Alice, c'mon. I'm starving!"

"Jazz, how about you go get True something at the Food Court. We'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Jasper wasn't sure is was such a good idea to leave True alone with Alice, but he wanted to leave as much as the girl did. "Sure. See you in a few."

Ten minutes later, Alice entered the food court without True. Jasper was at her side immediately. "Where is she?"

"She disappeared when I was trying on an outfit."

"Do you know where she went?"

Alice closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "She's just stole my Porsche!"

Jasper reached for his cell phone, but it was missing. "Do you have your phone?"

Alice checked her purse. "No."

"Damn that child. I am going to kill her!"

* * *

True smiled as she ran out of the mall entrance. Her escape was much easier than what she expected it to be. She pulled the key she'd taken from Alice's purse out of her pocket and made her way to the car. After a quick glance around to be sure she was alone, she slipped the key into the lock, climbed behind the wheel , and tossed the lifted cell phones on the seat. She was quite proud of herself. Pick pocketing a vampire was extremely difficult!

She started the car, carefully pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. Once she was clear of the more congested areas, she floored the gas pedal and felt a rush as the Porsche's speed reached eighty. She was enjoying herself so much, she didn't see the police car until it was too late.

She groaned as the car pulled out behind her, lights flashing and sirens blaring. She was good driver, having had a lot of practice over the years, but knew she wouldn't be believed when they saw her eleven year old body. "Well, I'm already in trouble, I might as well have some fun." She mumbled to herself as she pushed the car past a hundred.

She glanced in the rear view mirror, dismayed that the cruiser was not as far behind her as she'd like. Eyes back on the road, she misjudged a turn and felt the car start to skid. She was able to regain enough control to slam on the brakes and spin onto the shoulder of the road. Thank God Alice had a high performance sports car!

At that moment, the police car pulled up beside her and the driver hopped out with gun drawn. "All right, step on our here with your hands up, facing me."

True did as she was told. "Ah fuck." She groaned when she saw just who had pulled her over. "Hey Chief."

"True?" Charlie holstered his gun and he stomped over to the child. "Damn it girl! Are you insane?"

"Probably." She replied smartly.

Charlie couldn't believe the audacity of this child. He took her by the arm and pushed her into the back seat of his cruiser, unable to stop himself from giving her a hard swat on her backside as he did so. "Get in the car!"

"What the fuck! Did you just hit me?"

"Yeah, and there's more where that came from. If you know what's good for you, you'll just sit there quietly until we reach the station."

* * *

Once at the station, Charlie led True to his office and pushed her into a chair. "You get one call. I suggest you call Carlisle."

"You can suggest all you want, but I'm not calling anyone. I'd be safer in a jail cell."

Before he could reply, his phone rang. "Chief Swan." He answered. "Yep. Got her right here. Just a sec."

True broke out into a cold sweat when Charlie held the phone out to her. Her hands shook as she took the receiver. "I can expla…yeah but…no sir…I didn't…I'm not...yes sir."

Charlie grinned as he listened to the girl try to get a word in. Carlisle obviously knew what the girl had done and was giving her an earful. Whatever he was saying, it was having the desired effect on True as the girl looked like she was going to faint. He took the phone back when True held it out to him and listened for a moment before replying. "Yep. I'll keep her here with me. See you in bit."

True gulped when the he hung up the phone. "Please, please put me in a cell." She begged. "He's going to kill me."

"Sorry kid. What you did was dangerous. If you were older, you _would be_ in a cell, but seeing as your are just a child, I have to release you to your guardian."

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

Charlie shook his head no.

"Wash your car?"

Again Charlie shook his head.

"Be your personal servant for all eternity?"

"True, I'm not putting you in a cell."

"Ah hell."

* * *

True was spinning back and forth in her seat, waiting for the inevitable firestorm heading her way. She heard the station door open and jumped up when she saw who had come to get her.

"Chief Swan. My father had an emergency at the hospital so he asked me to come get True."

"Jazz, let me…"

Jasper cut her off. "Get out to the car, now!"

True opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it when Jasper took a step toward her. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Once she was gone, Jasper turned to Charlie. "I am sorry for all the trouble True has caused. My father would like to know if there be any charges."

"I don't think so. " Charlie replied. "But let him know if there is any more trouble from her, I'll need to take action. I don't want to do that."

"Thank you Chief. I can guarantee you that once he is through with her, you will not see her in here again."

"Glad to hear it." Charlie showed him to the door. "I'll have one of my men bring the Porsche to the station. Someone can pick it up later."

* * *

The ride home was tense. As soon as they pulled into the garage, True jumped out of the car and ran up to her room.

Alice was waiting with Esme when Jasper came into the house. "Esme, would you mind taking Alice to the police station to get her car."

"Sure Jasper."

Once they were gone, he picked up the phone and called Carlisle. "We're home."

"Good." Carlisle replied. He sighed and Jasper could picture his rubbing his forehead. "Jasper, what am I going to do with that child? I just punished her yesterday. I did not expect to have to do it again so soon."

"Perhaps you were too lenient."Jasper interjected quietly. "Don't get me wrong, as I know from experience, you hand is more than enough."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well, while I didn't interact with True and her family, I watched them." Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "Though the seven men were the towns peacekeepers and tough as nails, the love between them all was obvious."

"I can imagine that, especially after meeting Vin and hearing the stories about True and the others."

"Remember the time we come from. Back then, if her brother was anything like my father, serious offences were swiftly dealt with, usually with his belt. Perhaps what she needs is something similar to what her brother would have given her so she understands how serious we are about her behavior."

"I don't think I could that."

"The let me." Jasper replied. When Carlisle hesitated, he quickly explained. "Carlisle, Dad, that is what she was used to and I think part of her expects it. Besides, after what she did today, I have no qualms dishing out some much needed discipline."

"All right Son. If you think it will help bring her under control, go ahead." Carlisle replied after a few seconds.

Jasper steeled himself for the emotions that were going to come from his next sentence. "If you want her to respect your authority, you will need to punish her as well."

Carlisle gasped unnecessarily. "My initial reaction is to say no, for obvious reasons, but perhaps I should think on it. You just may have a point."

* * *

Jasper entered True's room without out even knocking.

"I can explain." She said before he could speak.

"I didn't ask you to." Jasper replied. "Do we even need to discuss this?"

"No." After a brief hesitation she added. "Sir. I doubt it will make much difference."

"You got that right darlin'. " He said as he pulled off his belt.

True's eyes widened. "You can't!"

"Yes, I can." He gestured towards the bed. "Bend over."

True crossed her arms over her chest to hide her shaking hands. She was scared out of her mind, but too stubborn to give in. "No."

Jasper took her chin in his hand. "If I have to force you, I'll give you a whippin' every night for a week." He threatened, his anger causing his Texas drawl to be more pronounced.

True had been through that once before with Vin and definitely didn't want it to happen again. Angry with herself for giving in to the fear, she jerked her chin free. "Fine!" She yelled and threw herself over the bed.

Jasper rolled his eyes at her theatrics. "If I have to do this again, it will be on the bare. Clear?"

"Yes Sir." She held her breath , waiting for the first lick. She blew it out through clenched teeth as the belt landed, determined to remain quiet.

Apparently Jasper's resolve to break her determination was just as strong. He brought the belt down faster, being sure to hit the crease between her backside and thighs several times.

True held out as long as she could, but the pain was intense and she couldn't hold back her yelps of pain or the tears. Jasper let two more licks fall before stopping. He didn't give her nearly the amount she deserved, but he knew Carlisle would agree with him and most likely add his own punishment .

He threaded his belt back through the loops as True tried to regain control of herself. If he had a beating heart, it would have stopped when she looked up at him. She gave a new meaning to the word pathetic as crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug, using his ability to control emotions to calm her as he did so.

True relaxed into Jasper's embrace. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"If you are truly sorry, you will give me your word you will start obeying us and not attempt to run away again."

"But I don't want to stay…I mean I do, but… I don't want…" She trailed off, not able to put her thoughts into words.

"You mean, you want to comforts of family, but not the responsibility or discipline, it that it?"

"Well…no. If you haven't noticed, I find trouble easily."

Jasper smiled. "Perhaps you should try harder to run away from it then."

"Easier said than done." True sighed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "But I'll try."

"And the part about running away?"

True sat there, staring at her hands as an internal debate raged in her head. She missed the safety and comfort of a family more than anything, and now she was being given a chance to have it back again. Decision made, she looked up at Jasper. "You have my word."

"Excellent." He kissed her forehead. "Now, Carlisle is home. I believe he wants to have a word with you."

* * *

True found Carlisle standing at the window, staring at nothing in particular. "Jasper said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Did he?" After taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, Carlisle turned to face True. "I am very disappointed in you True."

Tears filled True's eyes . She hated disappointing Carlisle. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

True dropped her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes."

"Eyes on me." He commanded. Once she complied, he started pacing. "I do not know what to do with you. You found yourself over my knee just yesterday, yet you pull a stunt like you did today. Do I really need to be so harsh as to take a belt to you to get you to listen and obey me?"

True knew the question was rhetorical and wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I have very few rules for you True. I know you have been taking care of yourself for years, but I am beginning to wonder if I have been too lenient with you over the years. Perhaps I need to treat you like the nine year old child you are."

"I'm actually eleven."

"Yes, that's right. That fact slipped my mind." He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. "True, I love you as much as I love my own children. Which is why I have come to a decision." He removed his belt and sat on the sofa. "Come here."

"But…But Jasper already punished me." True took a few steps back. "And nothing happened…I didn't wreck the car or anything."

"If Chief Swan had not caught you, would you be here now? Would you have come back to me or would you have run off to find more trouble. Do you even think about what it does to me when I do not know where you are? I spent a week worried out of my mind as you darted around the country doing as you pleased. Then you finally show up here, where I can see you are safe and tell you I want you to stay, yet you try and leave again?"

True didn't know how to reply. She wasn't used to anyone talking about their feelings as candidly as Carlisle was. With Vin, she just knew what he was thinking and feeling. There wasn't a need for him to discuss it with her. Carlisle was different. She didn't know what to do or say so she stood there, tears tracking down her face.

"Perhaps if I am more firm with you, you will understand I want you here, safe, where I can keep an eye on you and give you the love and guidance you have needed for a long time. Unfortunately I was afraid you would be hurt by others so I did nothing." He looked at the belt clenched in his hand. "But I will not fail you again. If this is what it takes, I will do it, no matter how much it pains me. Now, come here."

True slowly walked over to Carlisle side. She frowned as he unbuttoned her pants and gently took her across his knee. After lowering her underwear, she felt him reach over and pick up the belt. She waited, and when nothing happened, twisted so she could look over her shoulder at Carlisle. "Uh, not that I want to hurry this or anything, but do you think you could start? It's kinda embarrassing laying over your knee buck ass naked."

Pushing his reluctance aside, Carlisle brought the belt down on the reddened backside before him. The red stripe that formed caused a wave of horror to crash through his being. "I cannot do this." He whispered and tossed the belt to the floor.

"So were done?" True asked hopefully.

"Nice try." Carlisle answered. "I was talking about using the belt. But rest assured, my hand will be more than enough to get this message through."

True didn't like how ominous that sounded. "I already got the message, I swear!"

Carlisle's reply was a sharp slap to her bottom. He continued peppering her backside with stinging swats, wanting True feel his displeasure at her recent actions. "If I hear that you have stolen anything again, I _will_ use that belt, no matter what pain it causes me. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes Sir! I understand!"

With one last smack, he ended the punishment. After helping True up, he pulled her into a hug. "Promise me you will not run off again. I may have everlasting life, but I do not think my heart could take another day worrying about where you are and if you are safe."

"I promise." True wiped her eyes and looked up at Carlisle. "Can I go to my room now? I'm not modest, but I don't think your family wants to see my naked butt and I'm not about to pull my pants up right now!"

"Sure." Carlisle smiled. "But True, remember, they are your family too."

* * *

The following morning, Carlisle called True into his office. "I didn't do anything!" She proclaimed when she walked in.

"You are not in trouble." Carlisle laughed. "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"You have a bright future ahead of you."

"Don't tell me, I gotta wear shades, right?"

Confusion bloomed across Carlisle's face. "What?"

"It's a song Dad!" Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house.

True giggled. "Remember Emmett, these old folks don't know nothing about music!"

"At lease good music!" He replied.

"All right, all right. Enough!" Carlisle grinned. "As I was saying, we need to talk about what will happen now that you are here with me."

"Okay. Like what?"

"First, you will need to start school."

"Oh hell no! I did the school thing and I have no plans on doing it again!"

"Well, you do not have a choice. Like I have told my children, you look like a child so people are going you expect you to be treated like a child. We have to keep up appearances to make everyone think we are a normal, everyday family."

"But we _aren't_ a normal, everyday family!"

"Regardless, you will be going."

"And if I don't?"

"I think you know what to expect."

"I suppose you should get it out of the way now, because I'm not going!" True crossed her arms over her chest in stubborn defiance.

"I should add that you will get a spanking every day you do not go to school."

"What? No way! You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding?"

" Aw man! This sucks!"

"Just give it up kid. We've never been able to get him to change his mind!" Emmett yelled.

"Do we need to discuss eavesdropping Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't help it! I can't ignore all her yelling!"

"Emmett."

"All right. All right. I think I'll go hunt." They heard the front door slam.

Carlisle leaned against his desk, arms crossed. "So, what is it going to be?"

"Seriously Carlisle, I don't need to go. If you make me, I'll just cause trouble and get kicked out ." She threatened.

"You do that, and I will put you in a private school."

"So?"

" That means uniforms."

True's mouth fell open in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Aw man, this totally, royally sucks!" True pouted. "You're mean, you know that?"

"Yes. I have been told that many times over the years." He ruffled True's hair. "Look on the bright side, maybe this time you will like the fourth grade."

"FOURTH GRADE! FOURTH GRADE! NO FUCKING WAY!" True ranted. "I am NOT fucking starting with the fourth grade!"

"Watch your language young lady." Carlisle scolded. "True, we plan to stay here for a few years. To do that, you have to start at the lowest grade possible. Since you look like a nine year old, you will be in the fourth grade."

"But Carlisle…"

"Now, I suggest you find something constructive to do before this conversation becomes unpleasant."

True opened her mouth to continue arguing, but a raised eyebrow from Carlisle had her quickly closing her mouth. "Yes Sir." She replied through clenched teeth and slammed out of the room.

* * *

"Fuckin asshole." True muttered as she stomped down the steps and headed for the front door. Edward opened the door just as True reached it, Bella right behind him. "Out of my fuckin way Eddie." She growled.

Edward stood his ground. "Carlisle would like you to return to his office."

"Carlisle can fuck himself and the horse he rode in on."

Edward scooped True up and dropped her over his shoulder. "Excuse me Bella. I will be back in a second."

"Put me down asshole!" True yelled and pounded his back.

Bella stood there in utter disbelief. Edward told her that a child was now living with them, but she didn't expect the hellion she just met. She had never seen anyone show Carlisle such disrespect, but suspected she wouldn't see it again anytime soon.

Edward returned moments later. "I am sorry about that Bella."

"So that was True?"

"Unfortunately yes. She normally isn't that bad, but Carlisle just informed her she would be attending school. She is not happy about that." He took Bella's hand. "Come, let's go up to my room."

* * *

True stood before Carlisle, arms crossed over her chest in angry defiance. "Fuck off Carlisle."

"I am sorry. Are you speaking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else here named Carlisle?" True knew she was pushing him, but she was really angry. She didn't want to go to school again and couldn't believe Carlisle was making her…especially the fourth grade.

"Well, I can see we will not get anywhere like this." Carlisle stated. He grasped her arm firmly and pulled her out of his office and into the bathroom. He picked up a washcloth and put several pumps of hand soap on it. "Open."

True clenched her mouth shut and shook her head. A searing swat to her backside cause her to yell out, and Carlisle took the opportunity to push the washcloth into her mouth. True fought to break free, but Carlisle had a good hold on the back of her head and the washcloth. She kicked out angrily and managed to land a good one, but as Carlisle was a vampire and had skin of steel, he barely felt it.

"Are you ready to calm down and discuss your recent behavior without using profanity?" He asked calmly.

True nodded vigorously. Once Carlisle released her, she turned on the tap and did her best to rid her mouth of the disgusting taste of the soap. Carlisle allowed her to do this for only a minute before pulling her back into his office.

"I will not allow you to continue behaving like this." He sat on the sofa and pulled True over his knee. He landed several hard swats before speaking again. "I understand you are not happy about my decision, but you will accept it." More swats fell. "You will not throw a tantrum because you are not getting your way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir!" True yelled out. "I understand!"

Carlisle smacked her backside a few more times. "You will apologize to Edward and Bella for the appalling behavior you just displayed."

"What? No! Carlisle I…"

True didn't get to finish her sentence as Carlisle let more swats, each harder than the last, rain down on her sore rear. "You will apologize to Edward and Bella."

"Okay! Okay! I will….just stop!" True had reached her breaking point and was ready to do or say whatever it took to get off Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle stood her up and waited while regained control of her emotions. "I would have thought after 100 plus years you would have learned to control that temper of yours." He stated and pulled her into a hug.

"You'd think so." True replied as she leaned into his embrace.

After a few moments he pulled her away so he could look at her. "You have some apologies to make."

"Now?" True asked incredulously. Not enough time had passed for her face and eyes to return to normal…she didn't want Edward or Bella to see her!

"They heard me spank you, so you do not need to worry about how you look at this point." He placed his hand on her back and guided her out of the office and down the hall to Edwards room.

True took a deep breath and knocked. After hearing Edward bid her to enter, she opened the door and stood just inside the room. She looked from Edward to Bella, then back to Edward. When she didn't say anything, Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward. Bella. True has something she would like to say to you."

"Um yeah." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Um, I'm sorry for how I acted. I won't do it again."

"Now give Edward back his wallet."

True's gaze snapped up to meet Carlisle at the same time Edward reached back to see if his wallet was really missing. "How did you…"

"Never mind that. Just return it to him."

True pulled the wallet from the side pocket on her cargo pants and tossed to Edward. "Here. It's all still there…I didn't get a chance to go through it yet."

"Good. Now go to your room."

After True left, Bella turned to Edward. "How did she do that? Didn't you feel her take it?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "There are some things I didn't tell you about True."

Carlisle excused himself. "I will leave you to explain. I have some work to complete."

* * *

True threw herself down on her bed. She was so embarrassed that Bella heard her being punished. She wanted her first meeting with Edwards mate to go much differently than it did since she was one of the few humans she would be around, aside from school.

Laying on her stomach, she wondered just where she had gone wrong. She hadn't been spanked in over one hundred years, and somehow managed to get three in the short time she's been with the Cullens. Something about authority figures brought the worst out of her and she was unable to control her temper when she felt she had been wronged. She wanted to show everyone that she was capable of taking care of herself, but she had been reduced the eleven year old that the world saw as soon as Carlisle tried to reign her in. On the other hand, she wanted a family and someone _to_ reign her in.

The last time she felt this conflicted was when she'd first met Vin. Vin…just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes. She really missed him. He was the other half of her soul and she has been lost without him. She loved Carlisle, and he did his best to fill Vin's shoes, but it just wasn't the same. She wiped at the tears that fell, but more came.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in."

Esme stuck his head in the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." True replied, even as more traitorous tears rolled down her cheeks.

Esme came into the room and sat next to True on the bed. "Oh honey." She lifted her up and carefully situated the child in her lap.

True leaned into the embrace, the light fragrance Esme was wearing calming her. It had been a long time since any woman had held her like this and she wasn't sure what to make of her jumble of emotions. It was nice though, so she pushed her confused thoughts aside and allowed Esme to comfort her. Oddly enough, the comfort just caused more tears to fall.

"Shhh." Esme cooed as she hugged True to her breast and stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. Carlisle is no longer angry."

True realized Esme thought she was still upset over her punishment. "It's not that, though I hate disappointing him."

"The what is wrong?" When True didn't answer she pulled her away to look into her face. "Sometime talking about what is wrong can help."

True sighed and laid her head back down. "I was thinking about Vin…about the last time I really felt whole. After all of these years, it still hurts to think about him and the others. Especially Miss Nettie…she always knew what to say to either make me feel better or get me to see reason. Of course, if I didn't see reason, she'd take her wooden spoon to my backside until I did!"

Esme smiled.

"She was the closest thing me and Vin had to a mother." True looked up at Esme. "This one time, Nettie took a belt to Vin's backside because he was gambling on Christmas Day about what punishment I'd choose after misbehaving in Church. Then she demanded the other men give their winnings to the Church. It was the best Christmas present she could have given me!"

"She sounds like a strong and wonderful person."

"She was. She wasn't even afraid of Chris!" True smiled, remembering the times Nettie took him down a peg. "Chris was sort of a father figure to me and Vin. I did whatever I could to stay on his good side. He was really scary when he was angry. On the other hand, he could be putty in my hand when I wanted something. Nettie said I had him wrapped around my finger tighter than Vin."

"I can easily see that. You have Carlisle wrapped right now."

True's eyes widened in shock. "I do?"

"Without doubt. Were you one of the boys, he would have taken your phone, MP3 Player, and computer away and grounded you to your room for 2 weeks. "

"Huh." True grinned. "Well, my friend Creed always said my big blue eyes were irresistible."

"Oh, they are." Esme kissed her head. "Would you like me to see if Carlisle will let you out of your room? Since this is your room, I thought you would like to decorate it. We can go shopping."

Carlisle, having heard the conversation his wife had with True, showed up at the door. "I do not know if that is a good idea Esme. Remember what she did when Alice and Jasper took her to the mall."

"True will not run from me and will be on her best behavior, right honey?"

"Yes Ma'am." True replied, and realized she meant it.

"Very well. You may go." Carlisle kissed his wife and took True's chin in his hand. "Do not let me regret allowing you to go."

"I wont." She pulled her chin free and hugged Carlisle tight. "I promise."

True took Esme's hand and smiled. This just might all work out in the end.

**_AN: Well, I hoped everyone liked this! I plan to continue True's adventures in Twilight Land, but at this point I am not sure where I want to take this. Hopefully I'll have another fic up soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****have FINALLY written a little more for Truly Twilight! It's not much but it is better than nothing, right? My computer is broken so I have been using a word processing app on my iPhone. Please ignore any formatting errors! I've tried to make it look good!**

**A huge shout out to Ashleyder for all of her help and input! I wouldn't have even had anything to post with out you!**

"He's here." Alice said quietly.

Esme stood and smoothed her dress down. After glancing over her shoulder at Emmett she walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Aro. So good to see you. Renata. Jane."

"Esme. You look as beautiful as always."

"Thank you. Won't you come in?" She led him to the living room, where he took a seat while Renata and Jane flanked him on each side. "I am sorry to say Carlisle is not home yet. He is finishing up his rounds and should be home shortly. If he had known you were coming I am sure he would have been here to greet you."

"Yes. This trip was a last minute decision. I am not in a rush so I can wait." He glanced at Alice and smiled then looked back at Esme. "I heard you had a new member of the family and I would very much like to meet her."

"She is at school and should be home in a few hours."

All of them looked up when they heard a car coming up the drive. "True." Alice said with a frustrated sigh.

She was so busy worrying about Aro that she wasn't paying attention to what the girl was doing.

"It looks like your new addition will be home much sooner than you thought." Aro said, delighted that he was going to meet this child without Carlisle's interference.

Esme hurried to the door. "Hello Charlie." She glared at True. "Truancy again?"

"Yep. Only this time I caught her breaking windows at one of the summer homes. The owners are not going to appreciate the redecorating."

Esme took hold of True's collar and pushed her inside. "We will pay for the damages. Please let us know how much once you speak to them. This won't happen again, will it True?"

"No ma'am."

"I don't know how much more I can cover for her. If you cant keep her out of trouble I am going to have to take legal action. I really don't want to do that."

"I know Charlie and I appreciate everything you have done. I am sure once Carlisle is finished discussing this with her, she will not be in a rush to find trouble again."

Charlie nodded. "Stay out of trouble or next time Carlisle will not be the only one you need to worry about." He ruffled True's hair, before returning to his car and driving off.

"Esme I..."

"Not now. We have visitors." She ushered her inside to stand beside Emmett.

"Aro, this is True."

True glared at him. "Yeah great. Can I go to my room?"

"True!"

"No that is quite all right, Esme." He gestured to True to step closer to him. "I am here to see you."

"We'll I don't want to see you so back off Dracula." She rolled her eyes when his gaze hardened. "Seriously you don't scare me so save that look for someone that gives a shit."

Aro sat back. He was not used to anyone speaking to him like that. He forced himself to remain calm. "Feisty, isn't she?" He held his hand out, expecting the child to take it.

True snorted. "Seriously? Not gonna happen."

"I can always force you. "

"Go ahead and see what happens." She challenged.

"True enough!" A new voice stated firmly. " Apologize now!"

True cringed and stepped back. "I'm not apologizing to this creep Jasper." She jumped when he suddenly was at her side. She hated that he could move that fast.

Jasper was glad he made it home before True said anymore. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Now! Or he can witness me correcting your behavior."

True knew what he meant, she wasn't stupid. Still..."Why? It's not like he can hurt me and he sure as hell won't turn me. I barely have control of my impulses as a human. Can you imagine what I'd be like as a vampire?"

"Last chance."

The last thing True wanted was to have Jasper smack her in front of Aro so with a huge put upon sigh intending to show everyone that she was doing this in protest, she looked at Aro. "Sorry sir."

Jane glared at the girl. No one treated Aro with such disrespect. "That was not a proper apology."

"Eat me bloodsucker." True growled back at her. Jasper immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. He bent her over his hip and landed ten extremely hard swats to her backside. "Enough. Keep it up and I'll whip you bare in front of Aro. Clear?"

True rubbed her backside. "I don't..." Another hard swat cut her off.

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

Jasper nodded and pushed her back into the living room, hoping that would be enough to placate Aro. Even though he was smiling, he could feel Aro growing angry at True's insolence.

Aro sat foward in his chair, quite satisfied that the child was punished, and by Carlisle's 2nd at that. He'd wondered why Carlisle would make someone so young his 2nd in command, even with his impressive past history. Now that he had a chance to watch him in action, he understood. He once again motioned the girl to his side.

True stepped closer, but halted when she saw the smile on Jane's face. "You got something to say?"

Jane simply kept smiling. She had instructions to provoke the child into showing her powers so she remained quiet. True started towards her, ready to attack.

"Pain." She looked at Aro when True stopped and smiled.

"Really? The old pain thing...so last year." True used her powers to give Jane a taste of her own medicine. Jane fell to the ground, clawing at her head as pain engulfed it. Aro watched with interest and stood up, wanting to see what else she would do.

True quickly conjured a flame in her hand. "Come any closer and its crispy critter time." True jumped when a hand encircled her wrist. She looked up into Carlisle's angry eyes, surprised she did not hear him come in. Foiled by vampire speed again!

"That is enough!" He held her hand until she released Jane and extinguished the flame. "This not how we treat our guests. Apologize. Now."

"But that bitch tried to hurt me first!" She yelped when a hard smack landed on her behind.

"I will not repeat myself."

Deciding her backside could not take much more attention, she looked at Aro and gave as sincere apology as she could muster in this situation.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Please take True upstairs and make sure she understands that her behavior will not be tolerated."

"Yes sir." Jasper grabbed True and dragged her up to her room.

¥¥¥TRULYTWILIGHT¥¥¥¥¥

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Jasper growled as he pushed her towards her bed. "Do you have a death wish? Aro could have killed you!"

"He doesn't scare me Jasper. I can kill him as easily as he can kill me. I'm not helpless you know!" True spat back. She really didn't get why everyone was so angry. Yeah, she was a little disrespectful, but that isn't anything new. She had enough powers that she could take care of herself against man or vampire.

"You don't stand a chance against any vampire! Carlisle moved so fast you didn't even know he came in the house! Aro could snap your neck just as quick."

"He wants me as one of his pets. He isnt going to kill me!"

"Maybe not right away but if he thinks you won't keep out secret and you can't be turned, then you are a threat and as good as dead. He won't risk it with someone he can't control. "

True hadn't thought about that, but that didn't mean she was wrong. "I'm not afraid to die Jasper. I'm not going to cower in front of him and kiss his ass like the rest of you."

"You will show him the respect he deserves as an elder. I don't care if you want to or what lame reasons you've come up with to justify your behavior downstairs. You will do it." Jasper pulled off his belt. "Bend over the bed. I intend to whip some sense into you and maybe, just maybe you will remember how to treat your elders."

True gulped. She knew this was Jaspers plan all along as he absolutely hated disrespect. Still, she had to try. "Jasper come on! Be reasonable!"

"I am. I'm not whipping you bare. I'll save that for carlisle when he hears about you cutting school. I believe that is what he promised the last time if you were truant again." Jasper could tell from the surprised look on her face that she didn't know he knew about that. "Who do you think carlisle sent out to find you when he got the call from the school?"

Thinking about Carlisle's reaction when he found out about the vandalism, True grimaced. "I'm not going to be sitting comfortably for a while, huh?"

"Nope. I don't expect you will." He took a better hold on the belt, being sure the buckle was tucked safely in his hand. "Now over you go."

True eyed the belt warily then with a big sigh, got into position.

¥¥¥TRULYTWILIGHT¥¥¥¥¥

Aro smiled when he heard the sounds filtering down from upstairs. The child was being appropriately punished and would hopefully not challenge him again. He would hate to kill someone with her gifts and potential. "Your newest acquisition seems to be giving you some trouble. I trust you normally have better control of her?"

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that Aro."

"Ah, that I do. Now if I can only be confident that she can keep our secret."

"She has kept her own. Keeping ours should not pose a problem." He replied. "When she returns you may read her if you like."

"I tried before you arrived and she made her feelings on that quite clear." Aro answered, wanting to see what Carlisle would say. There would be a problem if his old friend took the side of his charge.

"I am sure she will be most accommodating after she and Jasper are through."

True burrowed her face into Jasper's chest doing her best to stop her tears. "That totally sucked." She whispered knowing Jasper would hear her.

"We'll behave then and this won't happen." Jasper pushed her away and held her at arms length. "Let's go. Carlisle and Aro are waiting. You will be obedient and behave. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He tapped her nose gently. "It will be over quickly."

Carlisle nodded as they entered the room. Jasper hung back and gave True a nudge in the direction of his father. True looked back at him, but remained where she was. Before Jasper could say anything, Carlisle simply snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor right next to him.

True knew if she didn't move Carlisle would come get her, which was not something she wanted. With a sigh, she moved into position.

"Do you have something to say?"

True didn't, she really didn't but wasn't about to test Carlisle's limited patience. "I'm sorry Aro. I was disrespectful and rude and it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted." Aro replied pleased at the change a little discipline could make. He held out his hand expectantly.

True hesitated and was rewarded with a hefty smack to her already flaming backside. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes and she quickly placed her hand into Aro's.

Aro closed his eyes and allowed the visions of Trues past wash over him. He saw her life with the clan and what she had to do to survive. She was much more talented that he originally thought. He saw her with the men from Four Corners and that she knew Jasper from that time, which explained a lot about what he witnessed between them. He moved to when the child and Carlisle first met and all that he has done for her over the years. She was also quite adept at maintaining her secret and sticking to her cover stories. He opened his eyes to see True staring at him with a smirk, not a trace of her earlier tears. I personally think you are an arrogant prick but Im not about to say that out loud. Just wanted you to know how I really feel about you, not how I have to pretend to feel to keep carlisle and Jasper happy. Satisfied with what he saw, yet frustrated at the girls continued insolence, he released her hand.

True wiped it on her pants and stuck both hands in her back pockets. "So? Anything interesting?" She asked, smirk still in place.

"I do not believe your are a threat or that you will betray our secret. However, your lack of discipline concerns me and I am deeply worried you will unintentionally expose us through your actions."

True opened her mouth to speak but Carlisle cleared his throat and shook his head. True shut her mouth with a huff.

"Your issues with the law seem to pop up quite regularly if what I heard from the police officer earlier is True." Aro knew Carlisle wasn't aware of her latest run in and added this in as payback for Trues parting thought.

"Police Officer?" Carlisle asked, quirking an eyebrow at True.

The smirk quickly fell from her lips. "Uh, it's nothing really. Charlie will take care of it." She tried to take a step back but Carlisle's hand snatched her collar before she could move.

"Vandalism is not something I would categorize as nothing. You could bring unwanted attention to your family not to mention the possible rumors your behavior could start." Aro added. He would not let this child get away with speaking to him like she did. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her just yet so getting her in trouble with her guardian would have to suffice for now.

"Vandalism! For the love of..." Carlisle stopped and closed his eyes to regain control over his anger. "We will deal with this later." He growled giving True a little shake. He turned to Aro. "Are you satisfied with what you have seen and heard?"

Aro smiled. "Yes, I believe I am. I have seen in Trues past that it is possible to tame her with some much needed and consistent discipline. We will leave the decision of her future for another time." With that he and his two companions left.

Carlisle pulled True to the stairs and gave her a hefty swat. "Get into my study and find a corner, NOW!"

¥¥¥TRULYTWILIGHT¥¥¥¥¥

Carlisle sighed as he drove towards the police station. After getting the full story of Trues latest trouble from Esme, he decided to have a conversation with Charlie and see if he could deflect any unwanted attention. It also gave him time to calm down and regain his composure. The girl frustrated him to no end! She was well aware her behavior was not acceptable yet she continued to act up. Well, after he was done with her, she was not going to keep behaving as she has been. He would see to that!

He arrived at the station and quickly made his way inside and over to Charlie's desk.

"Carlisle." Charlie greeted and set his coffee cup down. "I take it you have heard of Trues latest run in with me."

"Yes, I most certainly have. How bad was the damage?"

"3 broken windows and a rocking chair that I assume was sitting out on the porch." At Carlisle's questioning look he smiled. "Found the chair inside. She must have thrown it through the window. Rocks just weren't enough for her apparently."

"She will be the death of me." Carlisle gave a half smile. "Or I will be the death of her once I finish with her."

Charlie nodded. He was well aware of Carlisle's discipline methods. At first he didn't think they were doing much good until he realized that while True got into a lot of trouble, she didn't get in trouble for the exact same thing. Except for truancy. He didn't think she ever stop that! "I should tell you that I was so angry I gave her a few swats myself. I just couldn't stop myself this time after she fought against me putting her in the cruiser and told me some very specific places I could stick my nightstick." He held his breath and waited for Carlisle's anger, but none came. He couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face.

"You thought I would be angry? Charlie, with all of the trouble she causes for you, you are entitled to a few swats." He replied, emphasizing the word 'few'. He really didn't mind as long as he didn't go overboard. He was a firm believer that it takes a village to raise a child, especially a child like True. "I really appreciate all that you have done. I know there is a limit to what you are able to take care of though. Hopefully she will not get into anymore trouble, at least for a little while."

"Let's hope." Charlie agreed. "The owner of the home she vandalized is a good friend of mine. I should be able to smooth things over."

"Just let me know how much it will cost to fix the damages and I will throw in some additional for the inconvience she has caused." He looked at his watch. "Please excuse me. I must go to Trues school and meet with the principal about her truancy issue."

"You might want to just home school her. Would make things easier."

"If I do that I will be giving her what she wants. I'm not about to do that after how she has behaved."


End file.
